Deceptions
by Zeea
Summary: AU, Maria is married to Jim Valenti, and they take Michael into their home, and a bond forms.


Title: Deceptions  
Author: Zia  
Rating: R/NC-17 Haven't decided yet  
Summary: Maria is married to Jim, then he brought home Michael after a run in with Hank, and things happened  
Author's Note: If you read the fic I was attempting with a friend called 'Welcome to the fabulous Las Vegas' that's where the idea came from. I just decided that I'd take over it :) 

I'm sitting in a hospital room. Cold white walls, and tiles, and ceiling. I've become accustomed to the smell of the cleaners they use. I've been here a week and a half, watching him. I've barely left his side since I got the call.   
  
They're all worried about me, my mom especially. She spends most of her time here, making sure I eat enough, sleep enough, take my vitamins. She does this because I'm pregnant. Six months now. I'm hoping for a boy. His father is why I'm here. He's in a coma, they say they don't know anything; they can't give me any answers. I'm scared. That's why I write in this journal. A friend of mine gave it to me for my birthday. I never wrote it in before now. She said it would help. It hasn't helped yet.  
  
It's amazing what can happen over the course of a few days weeks months years  
  
My life turned upside down about six years ago. When my husband of two years brought home a sad and broken boy that never had a mother, or anyone to take care of him.  
  
6 Years Earlier  
  
Maria Valenti laid in bed asleep until she heard the sound of her husband's voice. She glanced at the clock, it was after one am. Quietly she climbed out of bed and padded down the hall wondering who her husband was talking to. "Jim?" Maria asked walking into the living room.  
  
"Honey, did I wake you up?" Jim asked her.  
  
"It's ok, what's going on?" Then she saw who Jim had been talking to. Michael Guerin, he was a few years younger than she was. She gasped and covered her mouth quickly. The entire side of his face was swollen and bruised.  
  
"Michael is going to stay with us for a while okay?"  
  
"Of course! You poor thing come into the kitchen with me and I'll take care of you." Maria took Michael's hand gently and led him into the kitchen. "You just sit down right here." Maria gently pressed on his shoulders and made him sit down.  
  
Maria walked around the kitchen, getting a towel and filling it with ice. She walked back over to Michael and gently pressed it against the side of his face. "Just hold it there."  
  
Jim walked into the kitchen. "Sweet heart, he can sleep in Kyle's old room. You don't mind doing this?"  
  
"Not at all. Go to bed Jim, it's late you have to work early. I'll be to bed soon." Jim nodded and kissed her cheek before walking out of the kitchen. "How about some ice cream?" Maria offered. "I know a bowl of cookie dough always makes me feel better."  
  
"Why are you being so nice?" Maria heard Michael ask as she pulled the tub of ice cream out of the freezer.  
  
"I can't stand to see people in pain. Plus I've never really been able to take care of anyone. No kids of my own to take care of, and Kyle hates me since we went to school together, he moved out the day I moved in." Maria grabbed some spoons and sat down with Michael. "So do you want to talk about it?" Michael just shook his head.  
  
They ate in silence and Maria realized Michael was just pushing the ice cream around with his spoon. "How about we get to bed." Maria got up and put the ice cream back away before taking Michael's hand and leading him down to Kyle's room. She made the bed and glanced at him as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "We don't get much company here." Maria said as she pulled the blankets back from the bed for him to get in. She turned and looked at him, and saw his eyes shinning with tears.  
  
"Come here." Maria whispered taking his hand and pulled him to the bed and laid him down before laying beside him. She pulled Michael against her chest, his head rested on her breasts. She could feel his shoulders shaking with sobs as she stroked his hair back from his face.

She held him like that for a long time before his sobs ceased and his tight grip around her waist loosened. She didn't move from the bed though, she was worried he'd wake up and Maria was pretty sure it had been a long time since he'd had a good night sleep.

  
"Maria?" She woke p to the sound of her husbands voice in her ear.

"Huh?" She mumbled opening her eyes then she remembered she was in bed with Michael. "Oh I'm sorry. I guess I fell asleep. He was really upset last night. I didn't want to leave him alone. What happened to him?" Maria whispered.

"I'll tell you when I get home from work. Why don't you and Michael go shopping today?" Maria nodded and Jim leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"Love you too Jim, have a good day."

Part Two

Maria dozed back off to sleep after Jim left, then woke up with Michael moved. "Morning." She murmured softly and received a soft grunt from Michael.

"How does breakfast sound? An omelet?" He nodded a little and Maria smiled. She climbed out of the bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Michael asked from the entryway.

"Start the coffee?" Maria suggested from where she stood at the cutting board. "Sh-t!" She hissed dropping the knife.

Michael quickly walked to her side. "You okay?"

"I cut myself." She looked from him to her hand, the blood dripping from her finger and then back again. "I really don't like blood." Maria whispered on the verge of tears.

"Come on. You got a first aid kit?" Michael led Maria to a chair at the table and sat her down.

"Uh yeah under the sink in the bathroom." She whispered. Michael nodded and disappeared from the room for a few minutes.

He reappeared and grabbed another chair and pulled it to sit in front of her. He set the box on the table and opened it before taking her hand. Maria walked him in awe almost as he held her hand gently. "Do I need stitches?" She whispered and Michael shook his head.

"Nah, this works just as good, and doesn't hurt." He carefully bandaged her finger and she stared at him. She was amazed by what he did for her. That he knew so much about it. But then she realized why he would know and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Michael reached up and gently brushed the tears from her cheeks. "My foster father Hank hit me a lot the sheriff got a call or something and came in when Hank was hitting me so" Maria cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his forehead softly.

"Things will be okay now." She told him softly, pushing back some hair from his face. "Come on, how about we go out to breakfast?"

"I really don't want to." Michael said softly. "I don't want to answer any questions."

"I can make it go away."

Michael looked up at her confused. "Magic powers or something?"

"No. Just the same way I cover up this." She pointed to a dark scar on the side of her neck.

"What happened?" Maria shrugged.

"I fell stupid isn't it? When I lived with my mom I was running down the stairs she always told me not to, well I tripped and landed on the table there."

"Ow."

"Yeah. Hurt bad. But I can hide that for you. A little make up..."

"I'm not wearing makeup."

"Just let me try it if you don't like it I won't make you come with me." Maria gave him her best puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

A faint smile crossed Michael's lips and Maria giggled. "Great!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into her bedroom. Maria pushed him gently into the seat in front of her vanity then sat on the table, and draped her legs on either side of his thighs.

Maria took her time carefully covering up the bruise on his face. "How did you and the Sheriff get together?" Michael asked watching her put the makeup on him.

"I worked at the Crashdown, he always came in. We became friends I guess you could say, spent a lot of time together, especially after I turned 18. People talked a lot. No one approved of us they still don't. He's 15 years older than me. But I love him." Maria smoothed the last of the makeup on her finger over the bruise. "All done." She murmured softly.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two." Michael nodded slightly.

"Five years older than me. You'll make a great mom." Maria smiled.

"Thank you. Ok, now take a look in the mirror." Maria climbed of the table and Michael looked at his reflection. It was almost impossible to see the bruise or the makeup. "So you willing to come with me?"

"Yeah sure." Michael nodded barely and Maria smiled at him.

Part Three

Maria and Michael lugged several bags into the house after a day of shopping. Maria had decided that Michael needed some new clothes, nice ones so that he could get a job. She yawned and fell backwards onto the couch. "Go try on those jeans, I want to be sure they fit you.

Michael nodded and walked into the bedroom to change. He had actually enjoyed himself today. Not very often did he get to go with someone and just have fun. Her walked back into the living room and saw Maria curled up on her side on the couch. He stopped for a second just staring at her. She was beautiful, and she looked young. She was but she looked younger than he was. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and carefully laid it over her before he picked up the bags from the floor and carried them into her room. He set them down then walked into the living room again and sat down in a chair and looked at Maria.

  
Maria sat on the porch swing, wearing one of Jim's button down shirts. It was after eleven-thirty; Michael had gone to bed about an hour earlier. He was a really sweet guy. He helped her with dinner, and then cleaned the kitchen. She appreciated it. And she really liked the company. Jim was always gone so much anymore.

"Hey." Michael's quiet voice brought her out of her reverie and she looked up at him.

"Hi. Can't sleep?"

"The porch light is really bright." Michael pointed to the light at the end of the deck.

"Oh god I'm sorry. I didn't even think about that. I'm not used to people being here. You can turn it back off if you want." Michael nodded and flipped the switch before looking back at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly, ready to go back inside if she wanted to be left alone.

"I'm fine. I'm used to it." Maria looked over at him. "I'm okay really."

"Where's Jim?"

"Work. Like usual."

"He spends most of his nights gone?"

"Yeah especially lately, it's gotten worse. He stays gone all night. He's got a couch in his office, I think that's where he sleeps these days." 

"Why?" Michael asked sitting beside her on the swing and Maria shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. His job is important to him."

"More important than you?"

"Sometimes. But our anniversary is next week I've got it all planned out. He's coming home earlier, I'm not taking no for an answer. And we're gonna have dinner and we can make up for the last few months."

"I can go out if you want I can find something to do that day."

"You don't have to do that Michael."

"No, it's ok, you two deserve it."

"Thank you." Maria smiled faintly and reached over and found his hand and squeezed it gently before pulling it back and wrapping her arms around herself. It was warm, but at the same time cool. The middle of January, at least it wasn't freezing.

Michael snaked his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side, and she welcomed the warmth. "So how long have you two been married then?"

"Three years January 22."

"And you're happy."

"Yeah." They sat together for a long time in silence. Maria's head rested on Michael's chest and she started to doze off to sleep. "We should get to bed." She finally spoke up and climbed off the swing. Maria found Michael's hand and pulled him with her towards her and Jim's bedroom.

"Maria?"

"Huh? Jim's not coming home. It's a big bed, and it's a lot more comfortable than Kyle's. You don't have to though." Michael just nodded slightly as Maria pulled him into the bedroom.

Michael stripped down to his boxers and then climbed into the bed beside Maria. She pulled the blankets up around them and snuggled into his side. At first Michael was caught off guard. He didn't know what to do, or how to respond as Maria snaked one of her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He'd never been around girls like this. She was half naked, and so was he, and he just prayed to the powers that be that she wouldn't know how turned on he was by her clothing or lack there of. Slowly his arm wrapped around her shoulders and he closed his eyes after a minute and fell asleep.

  
Michael walked back into the house. He'd left twenty minutes earlier to go to a movie or something to be out of Maria and Jim's hair for a while. But when he walked inside he heard Maria shriek and the sound of metal hitting tile. He all but ran into the kitchen and saw her standing there. Her back was to him, and he took a moment to take in her appearance.

Maria wore a tight black, backless dress that hugged her curves tightly leaving little to the imagination. She couldn't wear a bra, and he didn't see any sign of underwear beneath the silky fabric that fell just below her knees. Her hair fell in soft curls over her shoulders, and then he noticed her shoulders shaking. "Maria?" He said quietly stepping towards her, worried she'd hurt herself.

He could see the pot of spaghetti on the floor, noodles in a pile, with the hot water slowly sliding towards her bare feet.

Maria spun around without warning and buried her face in Michael's chest and cried quietly. He could barely hear any noise, just the faint shaking of her shoulders, and the wetness growing on his T-shirt.

Carefully Michael scooped her into his arms and lifted her off the floor, worried about the water burning her feet. He carried her out of the kitchen and into the living room. Michael set her down on the couch then kneeled in front of her.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Maria sniffled quietly and wiped at her eyes.

"Jim forgot. He's not even coming home tonight. He forgot our anniversary!" She wiped viciously at her eyes, smearing the black eyeliner, and mascara, leaving dark streaks on her face. Michael gently cupped her cheek and wiped her cheeks, trying to wipe away the makeup with his thumbs.

Maria's tears stopped for the most part and she just looked at him. He was this amazing caring person. How could anyone have hurt him? His face was mostly healed now. Gently she cupped his face in her hands and brought it forward to press her lips against his forehead, but at the last second changed her mind and planted her lips against his in a tender kiss.

Michael's hands dropped down to her thighs, surprised by the feel of her lips on his. The full candy colored lips, tasted as good as they looked he thought as he darted his tongue across her lips. What were they doing? He didn't care, as long as she didn't stop touching him.

Maria slid forward so that the apex of her thighs was pressed against his stomach as he knelt in front of the couch. Her legs wrapped around his waist, causing her dress to slid up her thighs beneath his hands. Michael groaned softly against her lips as she wound her fingers in his hair. Her lungs were screaming for air, but she couldn't stop. Afraid that if she pulled her mouth away from his for even a second she would realize what she was doing and stop, and she did not want to stop.

His lips tore away from his and she gasped when his mouth attacked her neck, alternating between kissing and sucking on her skin. Maria's head fell back and she began to feel the familiar thrum between her legs as Michael's lips did an amazing job of dancing over her skin. She moaned and her fingers dug at his shirt pulling and tugging wanting to feel the smooth hairless skin of his chest.

Michael had no idea what he was doing. He'd never even kissed a girl let alone stroked her inner thighs like he was doing to Maria now. She was married. To the man who basically saved his life. But he didn't care. He had to have more of her. Slowly he brought his hands up to her shoulders and pushed the thin straps down slowly. She pulled back slightly to help and the dress pooled around her waist.

He stared in awe at the two perfect globes of flesh before him. Her nipples were hard, dark pink protruding, demanding attention. He leaned down and wrapped his lips around one. He wasn't stupid. He knew what to do, he'd seen his fair share of porno movies in his lifetime, but actually having this beautiful creature laid out in front of him threw him off guard.

Michael's tongue touched the tip of her nipple and Maria jerked slightly against him, her back arching, craving more of his touch. "Ohhh MiMmmm Michael." She moaned, her breath catching in her throat. He then moved to the other nipple and received the same reaction. Her legs were tight around his waist and he could feel her sex grinding against his abs.

Slowly he kissed his way down over her stomach, while his hands pushed the hem of her dress up over her hips. He paused for a second. She was wearing underwear, if you could call it that. It barely covered the thatch of hair hiding her p-ssy from his gaze. His hands moved up to rest on the thin pieces of elastic that held the tiny triangle against her body, then he looked up at her face, as if to make sure this was ok.

Michael received a small smile, her eyes full of lust, her hand slid through his hair and nodded slightly, and lifted her hips up to help slid it down her hips. Michael tossed the useless scrap to the side and then smoothed his hands up her legs, slowly pushing them apart.

Maria moaned, louder than she meant to when she felt the coolness of the room waft over her dripping wet sex. Her eyes slid shut and she whimpered feeling Michael's soft lips against her thigh. He nuzzled the sensitive skin at the juncture of her thighs and Maria moaned, feeling a fresh gush of liquid between her legs.

His touch was amazing. She was loosing herself in it. "Michael please." She begged quietly, tightening her fingers in his hair. She bit down on her lip chewing on it, waiting for his next move. Then she felt his hot breath against her p-ssy lips and she gasped again. "Oh god." She murmured then felt the tip of his tongue dip between her lower lips for his first taste.

Maria's flavor exploded on his tongue. She was like pop rocks. He remembered eating those when he was younger. It was rare, and they were his favorite. He loved the way they snapped in his mouth.

One time he'd even stolen a dollar from Hank's beer money to buy a package of them, of course Hank found out, but it was after the fact. He locked himself in his room and tore open the package, and popped the lid on his soda and dumped the contents of both in his mouth. He'd heard somewhere that if you ate them together your stomach would explode. He figured it would be better than at the hand of Hank. Needless to say it didn't work.

Maria whimpered and Michael glanced up at her face, pure pleasure written across it. His tongue slid deeper and his moved his hand up her thigh to gently stroke the swollen bud between her legs. "Ha-harder." Maria cried, her back arched from the couch as she dug her heels into Michael's back and her nails into his scalp.

Eager to comply Michael moved his mouth up to her clit and wrapped his lips around and began slashing at it with his tongue as he thrust two fingers deep inside of her. Maria let out a garbled cry as her hips bucked faintly against his mouth.

Michael could feel her inner walls fluttering around his fingers and he turned them and found that soft spot he'd heard of and began to stroke his fingers across it quickly as he sucked harder on her clit. Maria let out an ear-piercing scream as she came, her whole body going ridged for a few moments before she fell boneless against the couch. But in that short time Michael slid his fingers from her and covered her with his mouth, drinking down her flavor, and gently stroking her with his tongue.

Part Four

Slowly Maria's eyes opened and she looked at Michael, his lips pressing soft kisses against her inner thighs. Wow. She thought. That was amazing. She shuddered and he looked up at her face. Maria smiled and cupped his face in her hands again and kissed him softly, this time tasting herself on his lips.

Maria pulled back a little to look down at him and then found his hand and slowly stood up from the couch. She pulled him to his feet and led him down to her room. All thoughts of Jim completely left their minds. Maria closed the door behind them and then tossed her dress into the hamper before pulling Michael to face her. Slowly she pulled his shirt over his head, and then undid his jeans. She looked at him as she slowly knelt before him like he had done to her and pulled his boxers down carefully. He stepped out of them and she tossed them on top of his jeans before looking back up at him.

Her hands smoothed up his thighs slowly, rubbing against the course hair there. His erection stood hard and proud, desperate for the feel of her hands, her mouth, her p-ssy that was no doubt still dripping with arousal. First her hand cupped his balls and Michael hissed, bucking his hips. Her touches were much more soft and delicate than his own had ever been. Her fingers were smooth and petite and his were large and rough. Then he felt her lips and thought he'd died and gone to heaven.

Maria placed a soft kiss against the tip of his c-ck and felt his fingers tangle instantly in her hair. Smiling slightly she took some of his length into her mouth and sucked gently while her tongue rubbed up against the vein on the bottom.

Her mouth was infuriatingly soft and gentle with him. He wanted it harder, and faster. He wanted to be inside of her, but nonetheless, he could feel his orgasm building up at the base of his spine. "Maria! F-ck!" He gasped out and she pulled her mouth off of him and smiled faintly.

"I know." She murmured. She could feel her clit coming to life, craving another go with Michael, but this time she wanted him inside of her. She stood back up and took his hand and pulled him to her bed.

Maria placed a soft kiss on his lips as she backed him up to the bed and laid him down on it. Her hips straddled his and Michael was groaning at the feel of her wet sheath brushing over his hard c-ck. "Please Maria." Michael begged and Maria leaned in for another soft kiss.

"It's ok Michael. I know." She pushed some hair from his face before sitting up she took in his appearance. His skin was shinning with a thin layer of sweat, much like her own. Candles were lit around the room, adding to their own heat. His hair was matted down to his head, and she thought he looked beautiful.

Maria wrapped her hand around Michael's c-ck and stroked it slowly before leading it towards her ready passage, then ever so slowly she slid down around him. Her eyes slid shut half way, but she refused to let them close entirely, wanting to see Michael's face.

This was his first time, and she wanted to make it perfect. His eyes were clenched shut, his mouth was open part way, soft moans erupted from the back of his throat and Maria smiled. She rested her hands on his chest and started to move slowly, letting him fill her completely. Maria let out a half gasp/half cry as her clit pressed against his pubic bone.

Their movements to start were slow. Michael's fingers dug into her hips, and hers into his shoulders. Within minutes they're hips were pounding together, and the only sounds in the room were their harsh breaths, and moans and the muted sound of flesh against flesh.

Michael stared up at the goddess before him. Her blonde curls fell over her shoulders, her back, her breasts, and even her face. It was wild and everywhere, and he loved the way it looked. Her face was the picture of perfection. Eyes always at least half open, her mouth biting at her lower lip, her eyebrows stitched together as if she were deep in thought. Michael let go of her hip with one hand and darted it between them and found her clit. His fingers rubbed it quickly, wanting to feel her close around his c-ck like they had his fingers earlier.

Maria's breath started to come out quicker as Michael stroked her clit before she finally let out a loud shriek as she came, with his name on her lips. Her inner walls tightened around Michael's c-ck like a vice and he couldn't hold back his own yell of her name as he came and exploded deep within her womb.

Maria fell forward, her head rested on his chest, her eyes closed, her breath coming out as short puffs against his damp skin. Both were quickly pulled into a deep sleep, but not before Michael was able to pull the blankets up over them and wrap his arms around her tiny waist.

Part Five

Maria woke up the next morning, and Michael was gone. She sat up slowly and glanced around. His clothes weren't on the floor, and neither were hers. Her dress was draped over the edge of the hamper. Slowly she climbed out of bed and saw she was wearing one of Jim's shirts. Did she imagine it all?

Maria walked into the bathroom and turned the hot water on before stripping off Jim's shirt. She climbed inside. It wasn't a dream. She could tell by the soreness between her legs. She really had sex with Michael. What if Jim found out? Tears filled her eyes at the thought. It would kill him. Not that he could find out. He was never home.

Maria didn't even hear the bathroom door open, or the footsteps across the tile floor. But gasped when the hand came in the shower, holding a rose. "Mi-" She cut herself off when the curtain pulled back to reveal Jim standing there with a dozen pink roses in hand. "Jim." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." He told her softly. Her hand quickly covered her mouth, trying to hold back the sobs that were threatening to explode from her mouth.

Jim saw the tears in her eyes and quickly set the roses on the bathroom sink and cupped her face gently between his hands. That's where she'd picked it up. Jim always did it to her, so in turn she did it to Michael. His thumbs wiped at her eyes and then he kissed her softly. "I'm so sorry Maria."

Maria threw her arms around him and held him tightly, crying quietly against his shoulder. She knew she should regret what she did last night with Michael, but she didn't. Anything but, she wanted more.

Jim stroked his fingers through Maria's damp hair and held her close. "I had Michael help me make breakfast, and there's more to your present in the other room. Finish your shower and then come into the living room." Jim kissed her forehead before walking out of the room, taking the roses with him to put them in water.

Maria finished her shower quickly and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Her mind kept drifting back to Michael. She needed to talk to him. She made her way into the living room and froze at what she saw. A tiny cradle in the middle of the room. "Jim?" Her voice wavered.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her ear. "I know you want to be a mother" 

"Uh huh"

"I want us to have a baby." Maria let out a quiet sob and then caught Michael's eye as he walked out of the kitchen. Her fingers touched her stomach, and the thought crossed her mind for a split second before she turned to Jim.

"Thank you." She palmed his cheek and kissed him softly. "Thank you so much."

  
Maria waved goodbye to Jim as he pulled out of the driveway. It had taken her a good twenty minutes to convince him she forgave him for last night, and that he needed to go back to work. 

Maria turned to look at Michael after Jim left. "Michael we need to talk." She walked into the dinning room and sat down at the table, and Michael sat down across from her.

"It was a mistake right? You regret it? It's okay, no big deal." But Maria could hear the hurt in his voice.

That's not what I was going to say actually. I was going to thank you for last night. It saved me from a night of crying." Maria got up from her chair and walked over to Michael and slipped into his lap. "I love Jim, but I don't want to stop what I started with you."

Michael's arms wrapped around her waist and kissed her softly. "Jim can never find out." Maria whispered against his mouth.

"He won't."

Part Six

That was the start of it all. For the next three years Maria's relationship with Michael grew, it was more than just sex and friendly company, Michael fell in love, and the truth was so did she. But it didn't change that she loved Jim, and she couldn't leave him. She couldn't betray him.

But now Michael was leaving. Moving out because the guilt of sleeping with the wife of the man who considered Michael a son. Michael made his way into the kitchen where Maria was making lunch for him and Jim.

Maria sniffled quietly as she made sandwiches. Michael was leaving her. Well in a way. He was moving to Texas. He wasn't going to be that far away, but the thought that he'd be gone, that she wouldn't be able to see him every night that he wouldn't hold her when Jim was working late.

She felt arms wrap around her waist and glanced down. She saw Michael's hands on her stomach, and leaned back against his chest. "Where's Jim?"

"Getting more crap out of the garage that I won't need." Michael's lips brushed over her ear softly. "You're still coming with me right?" Maria nodded.

They'd all decided that Maria would go with Michael, and help him get settled in. Michael's fingers dipped under the hem of her tight tank top. His mouth latched onto the back of her neck and she moaned quietly. His hand pushed up farther until he was cupping her breast and she moaned. Michael spun Maria around and pressed her against the refrigerator causing her to moan and arch her back away from its cool surface.

"Maria? Lunch ready yet?" Jim called from the living room, his voice getting closer with each word. Michael and Maria's hips moved in violent tandem both terrified of Jim finding them, but lingering so close to the edge of orgasm, that on some level neither cared.

When Jim walked into the Kitchen he was greeted with a sight that he'd seen before. Michael and Maria hugging. "I'm gonna miss you." He heard Maria say softly and smile at him over Michael's shoulder. "Hey Jim, didn't hear you come in."

Jim walked over and kissed Maria's cheek softly. "Lunch ready?" Maria nodded.

"Almost. Both of you go sit down and I'll bring it there." Maria spun around and finished preparing their sandwiches before taking them to the table.

  
For the next year Maria snuck away when she could. Telling Jim she was going to her mother's when in reality she was going to visit Michael. She'd just gotten home from one of her visits with her 'mother' and Jim was working late. Things were getting worse between them. He was upset that she wasn't getting pregnant, and was working more and more again. He'd even gotten the nursery ready a few weeks after Michael left when Maria had gone to her 'Mom's.'

She was sitting on the edge of their bed, Jim was at work, she'd just gotten off the phone with Michael. Waiting for the timer to go off. It had been about a week since she'd gotten home from Michael's and she was late. She chewed on her lip, fear coursing through her veins. What if she was pregnant? She'd been so careful. Taking birth control, but neither of the men she loved, and slept with knew. Especially not Jim.

Maria couldn't help it. She wasn't ready. She wanted kids, but she was a girl in her early twenties. She should be out having fun and partying which is what she did with Michael when she went and saw him.

She heard the timer go off and got up from the edge of the bed. What if she was pregnant? She had no idea who's child it would be. "What am I going to do?" She murmured walking through the bathroom door before letting out her breath quickly. Negative. She wasn't. Tears rolled down her face and she sunk down to the floor. She'd never been so relieved in her life. She kneeled on the floor and then slowly fell forward so her chest was pressed against her knees, and her palms laid flat against the cool tile and she cried. She couldn't keep doing this to Jim. She couldn't lie to him. She couldn't keep secrets from him. She loved him too much.

She didn't want to loose Michael, but if she kept this up she'd loose her mind.

Part Seven

_I didn't see Michael for another year after that. Jim started working more again. He was almost killed in the line of duty and I was loosing my mind, so I called Michael and we met up in Las Vegas. We spent hours in bed together. I called Jim before we finally went out and hung out at a club. He told me how much he loved me, how sorry he was for everything and that when I got home from my mom's he was going to make things right. Then all hell broke loose. I saw Kyle. He saw me. I was called vicious names, threats were made. That night I broke down in Michael's arms and cried. For everything. For betraying Jim, for letting this go on too long. Then Michael proposed._

"Marry me." Michael whispered in Maria's ear as they laid in bed in the early morning snuggling.

"What?" Michael had never said anything like that before to her. He loved her, but just occasionally seeing her wasn't what he wanted anymore. He wanted her, as a wife.

"Divorce Jim, and marry me."

"Michael I can't I vowed till death do us part to Jim I can'tplease don't make me do this Michael."

"All or nothing Maria." Michael sat up and walked over to his bag and grabbed something out of his bag before walking back over to her. He opened up the small box and handed it to her.

Slowly Maria opened the box and saw a small gold ring with a tiny diamond. Tears burned her eyes. "Michael I can't." She snapped the box shut and held the sheet against her chest as she sat up and looked at him.

Michael stared at her in shock. "Alright. Goodbye Maria." Tears burned his eyes as he grabbed his bag and tossed it on the bed and started throwing his things in it, after he pulled on some clothes.

"Michael please think about what you're doing-"

"I know exactly what I'm doing Maria. I put my heart on the line for you for _years_. I lied, I did nothing but wait for you, and what do I get in return? I love Jim too much to ever leave him, but I'll f-ck any guy that comes my way." Michael mocked her, he knew it was harsh, but he was hurt. He finished throwing his stuff in a bag. "Go back to Jim. It's over." Then he walked out the door, leaving Maria clutching the ring and the blankets to her chest as she cried.

_I went home, and confessed everything to Jim. Then Kyle walked in. Yelling about what a whore I was, telling Jim everything. Jim told Kyle to get out, and Jim and I sat down and we talked. He told me he still wanted to fix things. We spent the next day in bed, Jim called in sick to work._

Eight months later I was a few months pregnant, just starting to show, Jim and I were happy, really happy. He worked less, and spent more time with me. We ran into Michael one day. He was in town for some reason with his girlfriend Isabel.

Jim pulled Michael aside, that night he told me he had forgiven us both. He still cared about Michael, he thought of him as a son, and he still loved me, even though he shouldn't have. But he did.

And now I'm sitting here, in this hospital room, watching my husband slowly die in front of my eyes.

Maria rubbed her hand over her stomach as she sat beside Jim's bed. She closed her journal and set it down on the table. "Jim." She whispered taking his hand and squeezing gently. "Wake up for me Jim. Please." She begged quietly. She heard the machine on the other side of Jim's bed let out a loud wail, no longer keeping the steady beat with his heart. Doctors ran in and pushed her away from him.

"Mrs. Valenti I'm sorry." She heard a few seconds later and her breath caught in her throat. Her husband was gone. She was alone.

Part Eight

Maria stood in the pouring rain as they lowered the casket into the ground. Everyone else was walking away from the cemetery. "Maria honey?" Maria glanced at her mom.

"I'm fine mom. I'll be fine. I can drive, I just want some time alone." Amy reluctantly nodded and kissed her daughter's cheek before walking away.

Maria closed her umbrella and just stood there staring into the deep grave. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, but she barely noticed. "How could you do this to me Jim?! I need you! Our baby needs you!" Her knees gave out and she sunk down to the wet grass.

"Maria" Michael's voice was soft. He stopped beside Maria and looked down at her.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice cracked.

"I did think of him as a father Maria. I came as soon as I could."

"Where's your whoregirlfriend. Sorry." Michael shook his head. She was jealous?

"We broke up a few months ago."

"Sorry." Maria whispered.

"How are you holding up?"

"Not so great." Michael nodded.

"Need a ride home?"

"I don't want to drive"

"Okay." Michael said simply and leaned down to help her to her feet. They were both soaking wet. He just wanted to hold her. Despite the fact that he laid his heart out on the line for her, and she broke it, but he still loved her.

Michael drove them back to her house and he helped her inside. "Why don't you go get changed?" Michael's fingers were itching to touch her, to feel her, to wipe away her tears.

Maria nodded faintly and walked into her bedroom and found her pajamas in a drawer. She got them halfway on before she sunk to the floor crying. She curled up into a bawl and clutched her stomach as she cried.

Michael sat on the couch, patiently waiting for Maria to come back out, but fifteen minutes had passed and he wasn't hearing anything from the other room. Concerned he got up quickly and walked into the room and saw her laying on the floor crying, wearing her pajama bottoms. Michael knelt down beside her and pulled her to sit up, carefully he pulled on her top, and buttoned it up.

Maria pulled her knees up against her chest and cried so Michael sat beside her and just rubbed her back gently. "Why don't we go sit in the living room?" Michael offered then got up and lifted her into his arms then carried her into the living room.

He sat down with her, and continued to rub her back until she stopped crying, and then they just sat there.

Maria looked up when the door opened. Kyle walked in and shot a glare at Maria. "You're such a whore. He's only been in his grave two hours and you're already f-cking Michael again."

"F-ck you Kyle!" Maria yelled at him. "You f-cking asshole. I love Jim!"

"Yeah sure you did. I don't know why he stayed with you what are you even doing here? This was his house, not yours."

"It is mine. He left it to me in the will. And if you don't shut your f-cking mouth. I will throw you out."

"And I'll kick your ass." Michael growled.

"Why the f-ck did he leave it to you!?"

"Because I am his wife. He left us all something. There are three lock boxes that were at the bank someone is bringing them by later. One for each of us." As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Michael got up and answered it, letting the man in the drop off the boxes before he left.

They all stood around the dinning room table where the boxes were laying, just waiting for them to open. Slowly Michael took a step towards the table, and popped open the lid, inside was a piece of paper. The rest took his lead and opened their boxes. Inside of Maria's was a videotape, and Kyle's was an envelope.

Part Nine

Maria glanced at Michael; she could see the tears in his eyes. "Michael?" Maria whispered. He thrust the paper into her hands and she watched him for a few seconds longer before looking down at the paper.

[I]Michael,

I want you to know I forgive you and Maria for everything. I know you were in love with her, the truth is, she loves you too, just in case she never told you. If you're reading this, something happened to me and she's going to need someone to take care of her. Someone that loves her, that she loves, someone I trust. And that person is you. Make her happy. Take care of her. Be happy. If anyone on this earth deserves it, after the life you had, it's you.

Jim[/I]

Tears rolled down Maria's cheeks when she finished reading the letter. "Oh give me a break." Kyle muttered.

"Get out Kyle!" Maria screamed. "Get out of my house right now or I'll call the police and have you arrested for trespassing!" She quickly wiped at her eyes. And Kyle glared at her before walking out.

Maria looked down at the tape in her hand. 'To my wife, and child' She walked into the living room were Michael was now and handed it to him. "Will you put it in?" She asked him softly.

Michael nodded and took the tape from her and put it in. He sat down on the arm of the couch, and Maria sat in the middle, her eyes fixed on the TV.

The film zoomed in on an empty chair, and then Jim sat down and looked at the camera.

Maria let out a quiet sob and Michael reached over and squeezed her shoulder gently. Maria rested hers on top of Michael's and kept her eyes locked on the TV.

"Maria. This is for you and our baby. You told me yesterday that you were pregnant, and I've never been happier in my life. But at the same time terrified. I'm not as young as I used to be, and lately I've just had this feeling I don't want to let you down Maria.

If you're watching this then well obviously I'm not with you anymore. I can only hope that Michael is there with you. I hope you have a girl, because I know she'd be as beautiful as you.

I want you to be happy Maria. That is what is most important to me. When I found out about you and Michael, I thought my heart was breaking. But I realized it was my own fault. Why you ever married me I don't know, but I can't thank you enough. I love you more than my own life, and I want you to be happy. And if Michael makes you happy, then so be it. You have my blessing.

And for you, my precious little child Boy or girl I love you. Take care of your mother, she'll need all the help she can get. I want you both to be happy. Maria, there is a savings account. I had one for Kyle, and one for our child. You should never have to worry about our baby's college tuition, or braces, or piano lessons, or any of the things our child may need or want.

I guess I should be going now, I love you both." There was a long pause then Jim got up, and the tape turned off.

Maria had tears rolling down her cheeks by the time the tape ended. "Maria?" Michael whispered softly. He still loved her, he wanted to take care of her, but wasn't so sure that's what she wanted.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed." Michael nodded.

"You've got my cell number. I'll go get a hotel room."

"Please stay. I don't want to be here alone." Michael nodded.

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"You don't have you. The bed-"

"I'll sleep on the couch." Maria nodded slightly and stood up.

"Thank you." She whispered and kissed his cheek softly before walking down to her and Jim's room and climbing into bed.

  
Maria woke up the next morning to the smell of something really good. She climbed out of bed and padded down the hall to the kitchen and rubbed her eyes as she saw Michael standing in the kitchen making breakfast.

"You didn't eat dinner last night. I figured you and the baby would be hungry." Maria smiled faintly.

"Thank you." How could he be so sweet to her after what she did to him? "Why are you still here?"

"If you want me to leave I will. Jim asked me to take care of you. I intend to unless you just wanted me to leave, then I will."

"That's not what I meant I mean why are you still here, after I treated you like crap?"

"You didn't. I asked you to make a choice, and you did. I accept it." Michael handed her a glass of orange juice.

  
They ate breakfast in mostly silence; idle conversation was hard to keep up after what they'd been through. "I have some things I need to take care of would you mind helping me Michael?" Maria asked softly as she helped him clean up the kitchen.

"Not at all. Just let me get ready and we can go."

Maria heard someone knock on the door and sighed inwardly as she walked over to the door and opened it. "What Kyle?" She asked. She was exhausted; she didn't want to deal with him.

"I want you out of here."

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm appealing the will. This house should be mine. Not yours." 

"You can't do that Kyle!"

"Yes I can." Kyle thrust a paper into her hands. "An eviction notice. You have to leave."

"What?!" Maria felt a pain in her stomach and winced.

"Get out."

"F-ck you Kyle." Maria hissed at him.

"I'll call the police. Hanson is the new sheriff. He will have you arrested."

Tears burned Maria's eyes. Why did everyone in this damn town have to hate her so much!? All she did was fall in love. "Get the f-ck out of here!" Maria screamed and Michael ran into the room.

He glared at Kyle. "You heard her. Get out."

"No. This house is mine. Not that whores." Michael's fist cracked against Kyle's jaw.

"Don't you have [I]any[/I] f-cking respect for your father!?"

"Michael." He heard a quiet whimper and quickly looked at Maria, who was on her knees, and one hand, the other hand gripped her stomach.

"Maria?!"

"The baby Michael."

"Sh-t." Michael hissed rushing to her side and kneeling beside her. Who knew how long it would take an ambulance. She needed help now. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the car and sped to the hospital.

  
Michael sat in a chair in the waiting room, impatiently waiting to hear about Maria and the baby.

"Mr. Guerin?" Michael looked up. "They're both fine. The baby is in ICU two months premature there is a high risk of the baby dying, but Mrs. Valenti is fine. You can see her now." 

Michael made his way into Maria's room, and saw her awake, a panicked look on her face. "Calm down." Michael said softly walking over to her and touching her arm. "You went into labor, the baby is in ICU."

"Is it okay?!"

"I don't know Ria."  
"I have to see him." Maria struggled to get out of the bed.

"Maria you shouldn't.." 

"I have to." She told him, a serious look on her face. Michael just nodded and helped her get up, and down the hall to the ICU.

Maria let out a quiet sob when they walked inside and she saw the tiny little baby surrounded in plastic 'Baby Boy Valenti.'

"Jimmy." Maria whispered. She got her little boy. But was absolutely terrified. He was so tiny. Michael's arm wrapped around her waist for support.

Part Ten

"Mommy. Moommy. Mommy." Maria's eyes fluttered open slowly

"What Jimmy?" Maria yawned looking at her son standing beside the bed. She glanced up at the clock. It was early.

"Happy Mommy's day Mommy." He thrust a small package towards her.

"Ohh thank you baby." Maria sat up slightly and kissed his forehead.

"What did you get me?"

"It'sa surprise!" Maria unwrapped the box and slowly pulled it open. She glanced at Jimmy, then lifted the lid on the box. Her jaw dropped. Inside was a gold necklace. The shape of a heart, with the word 'Mom' written inside. In the center of the O was a small stone, Jimmy's birthstone.

"Thank you baby." She whispered hugging him and kissed his forehead.

"Daddy's makin' breakfast." Maria smiled.

"Then let's go help him." Maria climbed out of their bed. Maria lifted Jimmy up off the floor and walked into the kitchen.

"You shouldn't carry him." Michael told her from his place at the stove.

"Ten feet is not going to do a damn thing." Maria walked over and kissed him softly. "Thank you." She said pulling the necklace out of the box.

"It wasn't me."

"What?"

"Kyle took Jimmy yesterday to pick it out."

"Kyle" Maria smiled faintly. Four years had passed since Jim died. Maria was eight months pregnant with Michael's baby; Jimmy was a healthy active little boy, who loved spending time with his older brother. After a week in the hospital Kyle came by with flowers to Maria, and a bear for Jimmy, which was still his favorite. Things weren't great between Maria and Kyle, but they weren't horrible. They could all sit down to dinner without fighting. But this was one big step.

Michael kissed Maria softly. "Your present my lady." Michael slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out a ring. A simple gold band. They weren't married. Michael wasn't sure if they ever would, but they were happy together. Expecting a new child, he hoped for a girl. And they had Jimmy. He looked a lot like Kyle, but he had Maria's eyes.

Maria took the ring and looked at it for a second, inside was engraved 'forever' She smiled. "So is this a wedding proposal?"

"Do you want it to be?" A smile spread across Maria's face.

"Honeymoon in Vegas?" Michael smirked and kissed her softly.  



End file.
